The shadow king fell in love with the anime lover
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Chapter 1

Character info

Name: Jin Takahashi  
Age: 15 (about to be 16)  
Birthday: October 30, 1996  
Height:5`1  
Looks: short wavy black hair and purple eyes  
Personality: lady killer, teasing, playful, short tempered, and smart  
School: Ouran Academy  
likes: listening to music, anime, animals, manga, sweets, reading, and her family  
dislikes: bullies, annoying people, sour and spicy food, and people who look down on people  
Her family: Her mother, father, twin brother, little sister, and her twin brother

Twin brother: Ichiro Takahashi  
Age: 15 (about to be 16)  
Birthday: October 30, 1996  
Height: 5`9  
Looks: Short black hair and purple eyes  
Personality: smart, athletic, quiet, strong, and a lady killer (ladies fall for him from left to right)  
School: Ouran public high school  
likes: Listening to music, anime, spicy food, manga, drawing, and his family  
dislikes: bullies, annoying people, sour and sweet food, and people who look down on people  
His family: Her mother, father, twin sister, little sister, and her twin brother

Little brother: Jiro Takahashi  
Age: 10  
Birthday: November 10,2002  
Height: 4`9  
Looks: short red hair and green eyes  
Personality: smart, musical, artsy, strong, and sweet  
School: Ouran elementary school  
Likes: sweets, drawing, school, marshal arts, and manga  
Dislikes: Spicy foods, anime, cats, cosplay, and bullies  
His family: His mother, father, twin sister, older sister, and her twin brother

Little sister: Emi Takahashi  
Age: 10  
Height: 4`9  
Birthday: November 10,2002  
Looks: short red hair and green eyes  
Personality: smart, musical, artsy, strong, and sweet  
School: Ouran elementary school  
Likes: sweets, drawing, school, marshal arts, and manga  
Dislikes: Spicy foods, anime, dogs, cosplay, and bullies  
Her family: Her mother, father, twin brother, older sister, and her twin brother

Father: Masato Takahashi  
Age: 47  
Birthday: April 15, 1965  
Height: 6`3  
Looks: red hair and purple eyes  
Personality: scarey when mad, strong, smart, nice when needed to be, and athletic  
Job: CEO of all their businesses  
Likes: dangos, sweets, slightly spicy foods, reading, listening to classical music, and his family  
Dislikes: his enemies, the spoiled rich kids, apples, and violence  
His family: His wife, first pair of twins, second pair of twins

Mother: Kyoko Takahashi  
Age: 37  
Birthday: December 30, 1975  
Height: 5`6  
Looks: long black hair with green eyes  
Personality: humble, caring, nice, sweet, musical,and at times scarey  
Job: stay at home mom/ fashion designer  
Likes: sweets, drawing, reading, anime, sewing, cooking, and Haruhi  
Dislikes: spoiled rich kids, bullies, green apples, frogs, and fish  
her family: her husband, first pair of twins, second pair of twins

The family owns five businesses: Takahashi's sweet, Takahashi's sporting goods, Takahashi's spices, Takahashi's clothing, and Takahashi's electronics  
Status: rich  
pet(s): Ichiro's dog: Yang, Jin's dog: (twin sister of Yang) Yin, Mei's bunny: Karin, and Jiro's bunny: Kenji (twin brother of Karin)

Jin's scholarship is for math, music, art, and science. because she was the best at math last year, can play the piano, flute, oboe, trumpet, and the drums, draw the best, and was number one in the nation wide science fair that also placed third at global wide science fair.


	2. First day at Ouran academy

**I woke up at six, school started in a hour, I look to my left and see my little sister still sleeping in her bed. Since she still goes to elementary school she doesn't wake up in till seven. So I went downstairs and see my twin brother, Ichiro eating breakfast. When I saw he was eating alone I started to wonder where are parents went. "Mom and dad are at the mansion getting ready for the business party tonight." Ichiro said knowing what I was thinking. "Okay, and don't forget to wake the other twins up before you go to school." I said grabbing an apple, my back pack, and my skateboard and left for school. I decided to wear a crimson Paramore shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black and crimson converses. When I got to the gate of the school everyone was staring at me. Some of the girls were blushing and some didn't even look at me and the guys looked at me with jealously. I just smirked at the boys, which just made them mad and smiled my prince smile at the girls, which cause them to blush. I then went inside the school and headed to my homeroom, class 1-A. The only reason girls blush around me is because they think I'm a guy when I'm a girl. The only people who know I'm a girl are the nurse and doctor who helped my mom give birth to me and my family and that's it. There are no documents that I'm a girl or boy, because my parents didn't want anyone to know my gender. I finally reached my homeroom and walked inside. Once I'm inside everyone is looking at me, but the boy without the school uniform catches my attention. He reminds me of Haruhi, my best friend since elementary school, but this boy wears glasses and Haruhi doesn't. After the bell rings the teacher does roll call and when she gets to the boy she calls out my best friend's name. "Mr. Haruhi Fujioka." I look at the woman like she is crazy but he says "Here" and I look back at the boy with wide eyes and think 'So Haruhi is acting like a boy hum; I'll have a little talk with her at lunch.'**

**~Time skip: Lunch time~**

**Haruhi and I were the only ones in the classroom eating our lunch. When I walk up to Haruhi I said "Haruhi what did you do to your hair?" She was shocked when she heard me and turned around and gasped. "Jin how did you know it was me and not some boy with the same name as me?" she asked shocked. "Really Haruhi I would have to be stupid not to know my own cousin and childhood friend." I told her with a smile, but then frowned and pointed at her hair and said "You still didn't answer my question yet Haruhi, what happened to your beautiful long hair?" She sighed and said "Well this boy had put gum in my hair so I had cut it myself. Oh and didn't Ichiro also get accepted here too?" "Yeah, but he wanted to stay at the public school to see if the classes would be too easy to pass or not. And if they are he will be going here." I told her. "Well lunch is almost over, do you want to study after school with me today Jin?" Haruhi asked me. "Yeah sure that sounds like fun!" I exclaimed**

**~After school~**

**We just exited to last library and is getting tired all we wanted was to find a quiet place to study. "This school has four libraries and not one of them is quiet." I said aggravated. "Yeah if they didn't want to study they should have just gone home." Haruhi grumbled madly and then we both grumbled "stupid rich kids." under our breath. We then reached the music hallway. That's when we saw that music room three wasn't being used. I had this bad feeling but grabbed the door handle with Haruhi and opened the door, when rose petals started to fly at us gently. We were both shocked and then we heard people say "Welcome" and then the rose petals disappeared. When they disappeared we saw six guys, two which are in our homeroom. Everything went by fast I was just standing in front of the door when Haruhi backed into a vase and it crashed to the ground. I shook my head as the vase was going to start with the bid of 80,000 dollars. Poor Haruhi has to join this club whose purpose is to entertain girls and Haruhi is a girl. ~sigh~ "Haruhi I'll help you since I'm your best friend and I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself." I told her and then turned to the tall blond boy who I think is named Tamaki and said "Tamaki I would like to help out with Haruhi's debt, if it is okay with you." "Well sure you can help out Haruhi, right Kyoya." Tamaki said. "Well he will need it." Kyoya said with a smirk and pushed up his glasses. I inwardly blushed at him; he was smart, good looking, and the youngest son of Mr. Ootori, who we sell most of our electronics to.**

**~Time skip: Host club~**

**I open the door for the girls and ask which host they want, some of them want to request me but I tell them I'm not a host. After awhile Kyoya thought if Haruhi was a host Haruhi's debt will go away faster. Haruhi needed a whole make over and I just needed to wear butler outfit. When we were both dressed I looked at Haruhi and thought she looked even more like a guy. "Jin-chan you look so cool in your uniform." Honey-senpai said. "Thank you Honey-senpai and you look cute and would you like some cake?" I told Honey-senpai and patted his head. Tamaki started to teach Haruhi how to be a host and then Haruhi told him he was annoying. I was bringing guests to a table that had requested Kyoya-senpai. I thought to myself while walking around 'Kyoya-senpai barely gets requests, it's probable because he manages the club money' When I saw that Tamaki was ignoring his guest by watching Haruhi hosting. So I walked to Tamaki's table and said "Tamaki your guests seem to hate that you are ignoring them, especially this Princess right here." Then I grabbed the girl's chin, who was glaring at Haruhi. She then started to blush and then I gave them all my prince smile and asked "Princesses do any of you want something to eat and drink?" They were all so shocked they all just nodded yes and I went into the kitchen and put the cakes on the tray with the tea and started to cook some rice omelets. When they were finished I placed them on the tray and went to Tamaki's table and placed a cake, tea, and a rice omelet in front of everyone at the table. "Here Princesses, I also made rice omelets, because I don't want your beautiful teeth to have cavities from only eating sweets." I said with my prince smile and they all blushed. I then placed the rice omelet, cake, and coffee in front of Tamaki. "And Tamaki-senpai please take better care of your princesses, I wouldn't like it if your princesses started to think you are bored of them." I told him and then turned to the girls and smiled at them again and left for the twins table. When I got to their table I said "Would you princesses and princes like something to eat." with my prince smile. This made everyone at the table blush even the twins. I had inwardly laughed at that, but still took their orders. 'So the twins have different taste in foods. Hum interesting." I thought to myself and went back to the kitchen to make their order. Kaoru ordered strawberry cake with tea with a little lemon and Hikaru ordered chocolate cake with plain tea. I then came out the kitchen with the order and placed the rice omelets, tea, and cakes. I then place the twins' food in front of them. "Kaoru here is your strawberry cake, tea with lemon, and rice omelet, and Hikaru here is your chocolate cake, tea, and rice omelet." I said giving it to the right person. "Um but I'm Hikaru." Kaoru said trying to get me confused, but that wasn't going to work. "Kaoru, I which one is who so don't play around and eat your food." I said and left for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's table. I was almost at their table when Honey-senpai jumped in front of me. "Jin-chan, can you give me strawberry cake please?" Honey-senpai asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure Honey-senpai." I told him and walked his table. "Would any of you princesses like to eat anything, I'll cook it right up for you." I said to the girls with my prince smile and then looked up at Mori-senpai to see if he wanted anything. "I would like you to make us some rice omelets, Jin-chan." Mori-senpai said surprising everyone who heard him talk. "Okay Mori-senpai." I said a little shocked and went inside the kitchen and cooked some more rice omelets and put the cakes and tea on a tray and took them to Honey-senpai's table. "Here is the cakes and tea, and Honey-senpai here's yours with an extra strawberry." I said placing the cakes in front of everyone. "Oh and Mori-senpai the rice omelets are almost done." I said to Mori-senpai. I walked back towards the kitchen, when I notice that mine and Haruhi's bags were gone. I then went into the kitchen and got the omelet rice and gave it to Honey-senpai's table. "Jin-chan this omelet rice is delicious did you make this?" Honey asked me. "Thank you senpai, and yes I did." I then left them alone and went to search for me and Haruhi's bag with her. 'Hum that girl who was glaring at Haruhi looks familiar. Where have I seen her?' I thought to myself and then I remembered she is Lady Ayanokoji, her family is really rich and does business with my family. I then see our bags in the fountain outside and told Kyoya I'll be right back. I turned the corner when I saw Lady Ayanokoji talking to Haruhi, but then they went their separate ways. 'So Lady Ayanokoji threw our bags out the windows' I thought while running to go get my things. 'It's a good thing that's my spare bag with nothing in it' I thought when I reached the fountain. I get in the water and grab my bag and place it outside the fountain and started to help Haruhi, when Tamaki came and started to help too. "Tamaki I'm going back upstairs, okay." I said and went up stairs and went to Kyoya and said "I'm back sorry if I took forever." "It's alright Jin-chan, but why is your bag wet?" Kyoya-senpai asked. "Well um it's nothing big." I said and walk to the changing room. "Jin-chan tell me or I'll raise Haruhi's debt ten percent." He said with a smirk. I blushed and then said "Fine my bag was in the fountain, because someone threw it in there." I said and then turned my head with a pout. "See was that so hard and we better get back out there." Kyoya said and left. When I left the changing room I go to see how Haruhi was doing when I saw Lady Ayanokoji with Haruhi. So I walked to their table and asked "Is there anything I can get both of you?" "No I'm fine, how about you Haruhi?" Lady Ayanokoji said. "No I'm good, thank you for asking anyway." Haruhi said. "Okay well I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." I told them and went into the kitchen and looked at the time. 'It's almost time for club to be over' I thought when I heard a crash and Lady Ayanokoji scream about something. I went to go see what was happening when I saw both Lady Ayanokoji and Haruhi wet. I then went straight to Lady Ayanokoji and whispered to her "Lady Ayanokoji I'm Jin Takahashi, and our parents do business together. And since you threw our bags in the fountain I sent the video to my parents and you should get a call from your parents really soon." After I said I gave her my 'I mean business' smile and her phone started to ring and she answered. When she ended her called she ran out before Tamaki could even scold her. They then told the other guest that we were closing up early today. After all the guest left everyone turned to me and wanted to know what I told her and who had called. "Since I'm the president of this club I would like to know what you had said to our guest." Tamaki said. "Well if you must know I told her I'm Jin Takahashi and that mine and her parents do business together and since she threw my bag into the fountain I sent my parents the video my bag took and they told her parents they couldn't do business with the parents of a bully of mine and withdrew any business with them. So her parents called her and they told her they were going bankrupted and that is why she ran away crying." I told them and sighed and said "Well I guess the cat's out the bag now." ~sigh~ "What Jin we have been best friends forever and you now tell me?" Haruhi asked shocked. "Yeah that's only because we don't live like other rich people we have an apartment to live in and a mansion for business parties, crap and tonight we are having one and I need to pick up my brother and sister from school." I said and grabbed the door handle when the door opened and my twin brother was there along with my little brother and sister. "Jin you were late and I had to pick them up." Ichiro stated. "I'm sorry Ichiro I was just caught up in some business." I said and gave him a smirk which meant 'go do your thing' and he walked toward Haruhi. "Well hello Haruhi long time no see." Ichiro said with a smirk and grabbed her chin. This shocked Tamaki and made him want to rip Ichiro's hand away from Haruhi. Haruhi started to blushed and then said "yeah um likewise Ichiro." I had to laugh along with Ichiro and we said in unison "Oh my gosh your face was so funny." at Tamaki-senpai. "Well Jin we really need to get changed so can we use the changing rooms?" Mei and Jiro asked in unison. "Sure and did you bring me an outfit too?" I asked and then see Ichiro giving me a smirk. 'Man I hate when he smirks at me, it means I'm going to pay for making him pick the twins up' I gulped at him, only the twins know what this smirk means and opened the changing room door for him. "Yes we did Jin-chan, but we have to share a dressing room." Ichiro said with that smirk that I hate so much. "Um Ichiro I can change by myself you don't need to help me." I told him with and blush and started to back up when I hit the wall. 'Man I can't escape now' I thought and sweat dropped. "Hahaha um Ichiro is this really necessary?" I asked being hung over his shoulder and through the changing room door with Jiro and Mei behind us. "Yes it is so you won't escape, Jin-chan." he said and then Mei told everyone to wait outside and closed the door. When we came out we all looked stunning. I was wearing a black suit, black dress shoes, and a Rolex watch, Jiro was a navy blue suit with black dress shoes, Ichiro was wearing a brown suit, brown dress shoes, and a Rolex watch, and Mei was wearing a black dress, black dress shoes, and a pretty diamond necklace.**

**"Well we better go, Bye" Ichiro said, but before we left everyone found out that both me and Haruhi were girls. How they found me out I don't know.**

**~Haruhi's P.O.V. ~**

**~Flashback~**

**We were waiting for them to come outside when we heard Jin's younger siblings say "Onee-chan just let Onii-san change your clothes so we can go to the party."**

**~present time~**

**"And that's how we found out that you were a female." I said with a pout. "I'm sorry Haruhi that I didn't tell you, but it was a family secret that I couldn't tell you. Even after we found out you were our cousin." Jin said**

**~Jin's P.O.V. ~**

**"Well I have to go now I hope to see you at the party, sorry Haruhi I meant the other. Bye." I said and with that, that ends my first day at Ouran Academy.**


End file.
